OLED unit is an organic thin film electroluminescent (OTFEL) device and has the advantages of simple manufacturing process, low cost, high luminous efficiency, easy forming of a flexible structure, wide viewing angle, etc. Therefore, the display technology employing OLEDs has become important display technology.
The OLED unit includes an anode layer, a cathode layer and an organic emission layer. There is specific voltage difference between the anode layer and the cathode layer to excite the organic emission layer to emit light.